The present invention relates to an escalator or a moving walkway with a framework and an underneath view paneling, and to an underneath view paneling for an escalator or a moving walkway.
Underneath view paneling and side paneling are commonly utilized in escalators and moving walkways. Within the scope of maintenance operations, occasional access to the covered parts of the escalator or moving walkway is necessary, requiring the removal of such covering panels. Since the tolerances of many subassemblies that are used coincide and thus accumulate in the regions at which the panelings are mounted, measures have to be undertaken to allow the panels to be mounted in a manner which compensates for the tolerances.
In the past there were two possibilities for compensating for tolerances, either by individually matching the dimensions of the underneath view paneling to the size of the particular framework, or by concealing the tolerances and spacings generated thereby by means of trimming strips between the side paneling and underneath view paneling. Both solutions are relatively expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an underneath view paneling mounting system in which the tolerances of the framework can be compensated for, while allowing the underneath view panelings to be mounted with respect to each other without gaps or unwanted spaces. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting system wherein no mounting screws are visible from the outside of the escalator.
The foregoing and other objects are met in the case of an escalator or moving walkway of the stated type in that the underneath view paneling has a respective bent-over portion at each of its lateral edges. The underneath view paneling is screw-connected at the bent-over portions to fastening blocks; the fastening blocks are connected to the framework. Adjustment means are provided for the fastening blocks which allow them to be connected to framework in a manner which provides walkway compensation for tolerances. Since the underneath view paneling is laterally screw-connected at the bent-over portions to the fastening blocks, the screws can be covered by side paneling so that they are not visible from the outside. The fastening blocks are connected, directly or indirectly, to the framework, the adjustment means allowing their exact position to be changed to a certain degree before they are fixed in place. In this manner compensation can be provided for the tolerances of the framework and prefabricated underneath view paneling can be employed.
In a preferred embodiment the fastening blocks are screw-connected to profile members mounted on the framework, wherein the fastening blocks have, at least at one side of the escalator or moving walkway, an elongated hole for each fastening screw. The longitudinal direction of the elongated hole extends transversely to the escalator or moving walkway. Thus, compensation is provided for tolerances in the transverse direction, as each fastening block can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the elongate hole through which the fastening screw penetrates. If the underneath view paneling is connected to the fastening blocks by self-tapping screws, tolerances in longitudinal direction are less critical.
The profile members can be U-section profile members welded by the limbs thereof either to the framework or to an underneath view plate connected to the framework. The profile members can also be C-section profile members, screw-connected by the bases thereof to the framework or to an underneath view plate connected to the framework. This latter embodiment possibility is advantageous in retrofitting situations.
It is also possible for the fastening blocks to compensate for tolerances in a longitudinal direction In a further embodiment of the present invention the fastening screws for the fastening blocks are screwed into a clamping plate disposed behind a slot of the C-section profile member or behind elongate hole of the U-section profile member wherein the clamping plates are so constructed that in one orientation they can pass through the slot of the C-section profile member or through the elongate hole of the U-section profile member. In a second orientation, they can be turned through at most about 90xc2x0 when in the profile member, such that they cannot pass through the slot of the C-section profile member or through the elongate hole of the U-section profile member, and are thus retained by the profile member. Compensation for tolerances in the longitudinal direction is thus achieved, in that the entire unit consisting of fastening block, screw and clamping plate can be displaced as required within the slot of the C-section profile member or in the elongate hole of the U-section profile member.
Assembly of the unit is carried out by bringing the unit up to the profile member in such a manner that the clamping plate passes through the slot or hole of the profile member. The fastening screw is then turned to rotate the clamping plate through about 90xc2x0 until it abuts the walls of the profile member. Thereafter, the fastening screw is further screwed into the clamping plate until the fastening blockxe2x80x94previously moved into the correct positionxe2x80x94is firmly clamped in place. A suitable shape for the clamping plate is a parallelogram With this shape the desired characteristics can be easily and reliably achieved, allowing the plate to be inserted in one orientation into the hole of a slot and to be turned through at most about 90xc2x0 when inserted in the profile member to a position where it cannot then pass through the hole or slot.
It is advantageous if clamping springs for side paneling are mounted to the bent-over portions of the underneath view paneling. When the side paneling is fastened in this manner to the underneath view paneling, any gap between these two paneling is excluded. In this sense an underneath view paneling in accordance with the invention for an escalator or a moving walkway may be characterized by a bent-over portion at both sides with clamping springs mounted at the bent-over portions.